vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Family
The Gilbert Family is a main family in The Vampire Diaries Series. It is one of the founding families. Its seems to be a fairly wealthy family, possessing a house, a small building, and a lake house. Family Tree This is the Gilbert Family Tree containing known family members and their close relatives. It goes only as far as Grayson Gilbert, and it does not include Johnathan Gilbert. Elena and Jeremy are the only surviving Gilberts left. The Family Members *'Johnathan Gilbert': lived in Mystic Falls in the year 1864 and was part of the Founders' Council. Johnathan wrote stories in journals about his life, including the existence of vampires. His descendant Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother (who turns out to be her cousin), has used the journals to write a extra credit history report, which eventually caused Jeremy to believe in vampires. His descendants, John Gilbert and Elena Gilbert have also read his journals. *'Grayson Gilbert': was Jeremy's biological father and Elena's biological uncle. He was the doctor who helped Isobel to give birth. He died in a car accident on 23 May, 2009. *'Miranda Gilbert': was Jeremy's biological mother and Elena's aunt by marriage. She died in a car accident alongside her husband, Grayson Gilbert, on 23 May, 2009. She was the older sister of Jenna Sommers and a resident of Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was the wife of Mystic Falls doctor, Grayson Gilbert, who presided the birth of Elena Gilbert from Isobel Flemming, who then selected her to be the mother of Elena and raise her. *'John Gilbert': was Elena's biological father and Jeremy's uncle. In his teenage years, John learned about the vampires that had once threatened Mystic Falls from his older brother, Grayson, whom he held in high regard and looked up to greatly. Later on, some time during his teen years, he met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming and they went out a few times. One day, Isobel told him she was pregnant and John brought her to his brother, Grayson so that she could give birth to her daughter, Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually Elena's biological father. *'Elena Gilbert': is a 18 year old girl who lives in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia now with Alaric Saltzman and her younger adoptive brother and biological cousin, Jeremy. Elena was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Her Aunt Jenna, who was her's and Jeremy's legal guardian, was killed by Klaus. Elena's biological father is John Gilbert, Grayson Gilbert's younger brother, and her biological mother is Isobel Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman's former wife. Grayson Gilbert, who was her adoptive father, is actually her biological paternal uncle. Jeremy Gilbert is her biological cousin. Like the rest of the Gilbert family, Elena is also a descendant of Johnathan Gilbert. She attends Mystic Falls High, where she is a former cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the entire school. Elena wants to become a writer someday and has a diary in which she writes and records everything that happens in her life. *'Jeremy Gilbert': is Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's biological son and Elena's adoptive brother. Jeremy is also John Gilbert's biological nephew and Elena's biological cousin. Jeremy is also Aunt Jenna's biological nephew. He, like all the other Gilbert family members, is a descendant of Johnathan Gilbert. He lives with Elena and his Aunt Jenna in Mystic Falls, after both of his parents died in a car accident. Relatives *'Isobel Saltzman': was Elena's biological mother. She was married to Alaric Saltzman. She is a human turned vampire. It's told that Isobel gave birth to Elena when she was just 16 years old and that The Gilberts helped her through labor and birth. After she gave birth to Elena, she left her with The Gilbert's who chose to raise her as their own. It was revealed that John Gilbert, her former lover, was the biological father of Elena. She later on kills herself (as she was compelled by Klaus to do so) by ripping off her Lapiz Lazuli necklace and allowing herself to burn in the sun. *'Jenna Sommers' was Miranda's younger sister and Jeremy and Elena's legal guardian. She was the sister-in-law to Grayson Gilbert and the sister-in-law to John Gilbert. She was Jeremy's biological aunt and Elena's adoptive aunt. She knew nothing of vampires until recently, and caught in 's plan to undo the curse placed on him, she was killed by Klaus as part of one of the sacrifices needed to be done. Gallery Family1x.jpg Family2x.jpg GraysonMirandaGilbert.png Trivia *In the books just mentioned to Mr. Gilbert, Mrs. Gilbert, Elena and Margaret Gilbert. *latest Rumors, there is mentioned a Samantha Gilbert, who might coming up this season Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Gilbert Family Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters